


The Absence of Souls

by JFaust



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFaust/pseuds/JFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy wants Ed to feel what it is to lose the love of someone whose love should be unconditional, how far will he take things once he realizes it's no longer just to prove a point. How will Ed react to everything and who gets the girl? AU mix between original anime and brotherhood. ENVYxWINRY, EDxWINRY. Will have two endings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey everyone! This will probably be a very unpopular pairing...ENVYxWINRY along with EDxWINRY. I will just get this out of the way now; this is an AU that is a mix of the original anime and the brotherhood worlds, it will probably be messed up and sad maybe even in the end, however I will probably write multiple endings just because in my mind there is no world where Winry doesn't end up with Ed somehow lol. I feel like sometimes I read fanfics and wish there was a 'Choose Your Fate' type of ending, so I will give you the reader that option near the end. That being said please REVIEW so I know what you guys like and don't like!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Hating Edward Elric had never been a choice for Envy. Never being accepted by Hohenheim as a real son and being tossed away for that mouthy little twerp and his tin can of a brother just astonished him. Envy was a veritable god. Edward was a puny child that was forever pissing him off. What made things worse was that since he was a fucking sacrifice Envy couldn't even touch a golden hair on his empty head. 

Really he wanted to blame Dante since she was so eager to become more powerful than God and stop switching mortal casings, but he couldn't since he wouldn't want to feel his body decay either. Though she hid it well, he could smell her flesh putrefying just being in the same room as her. The bond that held him to her was that they both hated Hohenheim for moving on from them and that they wanted all people everywhere to suffer like they had. Okay, maybe it wasn't just that because truth be told he did love the sound of death rattles. There was something so satisfying about watching the last thing a human experienced before they died. Maybe it was because he was almost indestructible and would more than likely never feel death. Either way things were the way they were and for the most part he was content with them.

Recently however, Envy had become restless, feeling that his restrictions with the Fullmetal Pipsqueak were stifling his false sense of freedom to inflict pain on others openly. Thoughts of torture and recompense consumed Envy's mind until he came up with a brilliant plan to hurt the Alchemist without laying a finger on him. He would need to go to the middle of nowhere, Resembool, and scout out his best means for pulling his plan into fruition. Edward's precious little automail junkie lived out there with her grandmother and he was sure that this was the quickest path to breaking Ed, just as Envy had been long ago.

Without another thought he walked briskly to the train station in his favored form with his long and spiky green hair, violet eyes and a shit eating grin on his face. As he got closer he shifted into some random man's appearance and walked in the boarding area. Once he sat down he glimpsed the reflection of himself in the window and wished that he didn't stand out so blatantly in his preferred body since he was much more comfortable like that. Not that it mattered much because once he got to Resembool the game would be on and he would be whoever he needed to be to win it.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wanting to have some time to watch her before he made his move, he decided to catch her dog and hide it somewhere so he could easily see everything that she did through it's eyes. Envy lured the dog outside then leashed and muzzled it, within minutes he realized that he was definitely not a mutt lover. The evil creature kept trying to bite him through the muzzle and scratch him with the automail it lugged around for a leg. By the time he got the animal to an abandoned barn he was feeling more inclined to kill it then have to deal with taking it back to the automail mechanic's house again.

Finally he switched into the mangy dog's fur and ventured back. Scraping at the front, door he hoped he wouldn't have to sit outside for long waiting for someone to let him in. The storm door swung open and smacked him in the face, mentally he cursed the person who had been so careless.

"Oh Den! I'm so sorry! You poor thing!" The blonde haired girl bent over in a rolled down jumpsuit and a tiny black tube top to gently rub his head. Ahh, it felt so good when she scratched behind his ears! Dammit! He needed to focus on the task at hand. He turned his head up to her face and got a better look at her. He had only ever seen her in passing with the termite, but now he could tell why people made such a fuss over her. Even for a human she was a nice looking one, common as her features may be. "Let's get you inside so you can rest while I work." Leading the way through the kitchen, they passed her grandmother who was clearly caught up in whatever she was doing.

After a bit more walking they reached what looked like her workroom guessing by the bits of automail strewn about the room. She told him to lay down and take it easy, then began submerging herself into what looked like tedious work. Consistently measuring and resizing pieces of metal all while trying to screw intricate and massive amounts of screws into said pieces was wearing him out just watching her. He began looking around the room at the things she had laying around to keep her motivated, the more he knew would be the better he could get inside her head. Mostly it was just parts, although he did spot a picture of her with the brothers and made a point to drop it by brushing against it. She scrambled to pick it up and ensure that the glass hadn't broken, he wished it would've because he would've liked to see her accidentally cut herself.

"I wish they would come home for repairs so I could see them...I miss him...I mean them so much." She looked down at him with a worried face. "Let's just keep that little slip up between us, okay Den?" Once again, she was rubbing him behind his ears as if trying to coerce him not to repeat what she just said. Apparently this girl needed some real friends pretty badly for her to be talking openly with dogs. After a few minutes of staring at the photo she went back to maniacally working on more oily metal scraps. Working tirelessly for hours, Envy wondered if she would ever take a break so he could escape the confines of her boring room. Around one thirty in the morning she finally granted his wish by explaining that they needed to head to bed since she finished her latest model for a customer.

When she opened the door he started to trot away from her, hoping he could spy on her some other way assuming she did anything interesting, but that too was taken from him when she made him follow her to bed. He was actually starting to feel sorry for the dog having to follow her around all day. Slipping off her jumpsuit he noticed that she had nice legs and was surprised that for such a tomboy that she was sporting such girly panties. Next she pulled off her tube top and he was glad that since fur now covered him so she couldn't see how red he became from seeing her exposed breasts. He may be a homunculus but he was still a man. He turned away until she finished getting dressed for bed. She told him goodnight and quickly fell asleep, leaving him to his thoughts. He left the house and let the dog out of the empty barn, leading it back to the Rockbell home.

Over the week Envy watched her continuously searching for some character flaw to expose and hate her for, however he was coming up empty handed. He wasn't sure why it was so important to find something wrong with her considering it had nothing to do with his goal, but he still watched for anything that he would be able to use to his advantage later. After studying her, he had concluded that she was a hard working automail nerd, who cared about everyone else around her far too much and needed to worry about herself more. A little selfishness could do miracles for her. He would just have to teach her that. He heard her tell her granny a couple days ago that she was heading to Rush Valley today to check on her customers there. Personally he couldn't wait because that was one trip she wouldn't be making. It was perfect timing really, since Pinako would think she was working in Rush Valley while actually Envy would be weaving his web.

Leaving the house, he realized he was actually anxious about everything. He would have to have real conversations with her soon. He wasn't much for idle chit chat so this would be interesting. Getting himself into position he changed into someone to whom he owed retribution, a form that would certainly put the young girl at ease, and waited until he saw her coming down the road to make his presence known. However the golden braid floating in the wind wasn't something that could be easily mistaken to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever Envy had been expecting from the girl was quickly turned upside down on itself. From the second that she caught a glimpse of him, she had run forward to wrap her arms around him and interrogate him about her automail. How was he supposed to begin a conversation when he could feel the equivalent of his pulse in his ears from being in such close contact with her? Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he realized she was chattering away without any help from him. Finally he caught up with the line of questioning.

"And Ed, where is Al at? I don't think I have ever seen you two apart!" While she was looking down at him, he realized perhaps he could have exaggerated the midgets height a little bit so that they could have at least been eye to eye. Ha, maybe the pipsqueak was so sensitive about his shortness, just because he wasn't taller than her.

"This was a necessary exception that needed to be made to protect you. I knew that with Al staying behind in Central, everyone would assume I was somewhere with him, when really I am here coming to take you somewhere I can watch over you more easily." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, he'd never been very good at normal facial expressions outside of the joy that accompanied ruining the lives of pathetic humans. Apparently it was enough to get him by, in fact she seemed elated that he had been so considerate to think of taking care of her when he already had so much else to worry about.

"Well what's going on that has YOU concerned for me Ed?" She had gotten so close that he could smell her scent lingering in the air around him, it was somehow floral and bit metallic which he kind of liked since it reminded him a bit of the smell of blood. Thinking it best to leave that thought out of this particular conversation he turned his attention back to the shapely blonde who was clearly waiting on an answer.

"I can't really go into the details considering if we were ever separated for some reason you wouldn't be able to give anyone information you truly don't know. But for now I will tell you that there is more going on in Central than what meets the eye and that it was imperative for me to come and get you and keep you safe." Dammit, would she ever let the subject drop so they could get going already?

"Why wouldn't I be safe? I can't perform Alchemy and I don't know any state secrets." She pressed once again with her twenty questions and shining blue eyes.

"Because you would be an easy way to target Al and I, anyone who wanted to get at us could easily find out that we have known you our whole lives and assume that you mean enough to us to sway us in their direction, even if it were the wrong one."

"So, what I'm hearing is that I mean enough to you two for you to come and take me away to a safe place." Envy couldn't wait to show her exactly how much she meant to him and exactly how far the real Ed could be pushed.

"Of course, you are my favorite automail mechanic." He figured that was a true enough answer, especially since she was also the only one he knew.

"I had better be your only one, I promise you Ed that if someone else put one finger on my work of perfection, I will attach your new automail with the word 'Shorty' engraved on it." Pausing for a reaction that she didn't receive surprisingly, she continued ranting for a few more minutes then suggested that he go say hi to Granny before they leave, and also they should run back so that she could let her know that she in fact wouldn't be heading to Rush Valley. He dissuaded her from that quickly though telling her the less Granny knew the better for her as well and finally they were on their way.

Heading for the train station he had to maintain a semblance of interest while she chattered away. Truth be told he had to excuse himself almost as soon as they boarded the train for fear of letting his intolerance for people get the best of him and ruin the smooth runnings of his plan. The train ride wasn't that bad luckily since he feigned exhaustion and 'slept' the whole way there while under the impression that he was being watched closely. Clearly this girl was crazy about Fullmetal, she could hardly keep her eyes off of him. He actually was curious to know if Ed was oblivious to her obvious feelings. Had she ever told him how she felt about him? Had they ever kissed? Meh, why did he even give a shit what their situation was? They didn't merit a minute of consideration on his part, they were nothing but parasites to him. Well maybe she was an ant, and not quite a parasite he tightly allowed himself but certainly still an insect.

Finally they arrived in Central and he began pulling her in and out of alleyways, trying to keep her out of the busy parts of town where a girl like her would be noticed. Getting close to the place that led down and under the city to his little corner of the world, he began to wonder how she would react in a few minutes when the charade was up. He was playing out random scenarios in his mind when the time came to see what would really happen. They had already climbed down the sewer which was long dried up on his side and continued down the massive walkways until they entered the door that belonged to him.

Once inside he locked the door behind him and reached into his pocket retrieving handcuffs that he had procured before the trip. A predatory smile played his lips now as the girl backed away from him nervously laughing about his changed demeanor. Walking up to her, he got within a few inches of her face. She turned a deep rose color as he wet his lips while placing his hands on each side of her on the wall behind her. He pressed himself as close as he could to her without actually touching her, staying like this for several seconds he watched many emotions flit across her expressive face. As he leaned in to fasten the handcuffs on her wrists it seemed she believed that he was leaning in to kiss her. When their lips met he had intended to burst out laughing at her, however once hers parted his he no longer found it to be a funny matter when the feeling of her tongue rubbing against his made him instantly aroused. For a few seconds, he gave into the sensation of their mouths moving together and her making small sounds of pleasure while their kiss deepened, until they both heard the handcuffs click together. She pulled back in confusion, her eyebrows knitting together as she realized she was bound together with metal.

Pulling himself out of the moment, he decided now was as good of a time as any to show her what she was really dealing with. Changing back into his preferred lean muscled, mostly barefoot form he crossed his arms over his chest giving her a show of his 'A' game instead of wearing the face of that dumb little shit she fawned over so much. Her mouth dropped and clearly he must have shocked her speechless because for once she stood there like she was a portrait hanging on the wall for as still as she was. Her gaze was searching for some solid point that she could still call Ed, however all she was left with was her own sin facing her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the kiss or hated it lol, either way comment and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone hope you like this chapter, if you have any critiques or suggestions please feel free to leave a comment below!
> 
> Disclaimer: No rights to FMA.

"Who the HELL are you!?" She was clearly not happy with him and it had been a wise choice to bind her on his part. Thrashing so hard she tipped herself over, Winry was trying diligently to right her equilibrium and liberate herself from the cuffs all at the same time. Poorly disguising a laugh into a cough, he watched her fail at this proving his superiority. "This is NOT funny!" Just when she had gotten herself upright and pushed her back against the wall to leverage herself to her feet, she apparently failed to notice the edge of his table until she banged her head against it. This sight undid the cool response he had been ready to deliver, in fact he tipped his head back and laughed openly. She raised her eyes to glare at his shaking body. "You just wait till I get out of these, I will get to my wrench and I will brain you. Then we will see who will be laughing." Her eyes flashed with a fire that promised pain, but she was nothing for him to be worried about.

"Whatever gets you through the day, blondie...My name is Envy, I'm a homunculus in case you were curious how I was able to be your little boyfriend one minute and myself the next. I'm just here to get your Alchemist friend to help us out. Once he does that you are free to go. If you try and escape I will not only kill you but I will also kill him and guessing from having your tongue in my mouth a few minutes ago I have a feeling that is definitely not something you want." He gave her a crooked smile accompanied by a sultry wink.

"I did not have my tongue in your mouth! I thought I had it in Ed's-" She quickly covered her mouth as if saying a curse word in a church. Crimson stained her cheeks making her creamy skin stand out everywhere else. "I mean...I only kissed you because I thought you were trying to kiss me! This is all your fault!" Punctuating this point, she actually stomped her foot. Envy was shocked shitless he didn't think that women really did that in anything besides book and plays when they didn't get what they wanted. "Besides you kissed me back!"

"Well what was I supposed to do, an attractive girl shoves her tongue in mouth and I just obliged, plus the best way to make someone useless is by getting into their personal space. Which clearly worked since you are in the cuffs and I am in control of this situation."

"An attractive girl? That doesn't seem completely impartial if I am just a means to an end." She was too perceptive for her own good. There was no logical reason to have said that to her, he hadn't even meant to. However, now that he was thinking about it maybe this could also be used to his advantage. He might have another way to make that little shit pay for the remnants of the existence that was his life. Perhaps he could get this naive girl to fall in love with him. And even if he couldn't get her to love him then maybe he could at least confuse her enough about her feelings for the pipsqueak to ruin his chances at a happily ever after. Yeah, that was an awesome idea! The only thing is that he had never loved or even liked anyone, so the how the hell would he be able to convince her to like or love him especially in these circumstances? He would have to give her something she wasn't getting from Ed. For now he supposed he would have to have boring conversations with her and be nice. "Hello, earth to Envy I'm talking to you!"

Be thoughtful, be thoughtful..."I was just thinking that I wasn't sure why I said that, I'm not one for humans or talking. I've never thought much of anyone but myself really. In any case I'm going to get you some food and make you something since I'm sure you probably need to eat." A look crossed her face that seemed to show that she wasn't used to a man taking care of her. Hopefully he was on the right track, it would definitely make his revenge all the sweeter to have Fullmetal's girly-friend on his arm. Then he would know what it was like to lose the love of someone whose love should be unconditional, just like he had.

"Um, okay." Winry looked up at him with bright blue eyes in confusion, but the anger had vanished and that was a start. HAHA be a little considerate and women were all the same, idiots. Could she be more gullible!? A grin to feral to be mistaken for a smile crossed his face as he left the room to obtain sustenance for his pet human. Yeah, he liked that, he'd never had a pet before.


	4. Chapter 4

When Envy returned Winry was sprawled out (as much as a girl in handcuffs could be) and sound asleep on his couch. Walking quietly around her, he examined her unabashedly now. He found it humorous that she had stood toe to toe with him as if they were equals without any real fear of him, this mentality was of course asinine but endearing nonetheless. Endearing? Had he really just thought that? She was tenacious and brave and he may tolerate her more than other humans but that was it. Not sure where these thoughts kept coming from he pushed them aside for practicality reasons. He had made a mental checklist of things he thought human women liked.

1\. To talk about themselves.  
2\. To hear compliments about themselves.  
3\. To do things they liked.  
4\. To have *cringe* physical contact with others.  
5\. To be cared for.  
6\. To be around others who relate to them.

He was sure there was more to this romance shit but this was at least a starting point, he was glad that he had people watched for years now, since he had no first hand experience in much besides causing pain and suffering which happened to suit him just fine. However, this was an opportunity cost that must be paid in his mind. He went to Winry's bags and started digging through the contents; automail crap, automail crap, lace panties...LACE PANTIES! He almost made a choking sound loud enough to wake her when he scooted away from the table abruptly, while throwing said tiny, lace panties across the room. He could just picture what she would do if she woke to him fingering them. Collecting his wits, he told himself that they were just a piece of clothing a covering for human bodies, not that this particular piece would cover a whole hell of a lot. SHIT! He kept picturing it on her womanly body, what was with him? Walking across the room he picked the damn scrap of 'clothing' up and shoved it back in her bag.

Separating all of the automail and tools into neat piles on the table, he figured she would be mildly mollified to have her tools and such to work on. After he had gotten that set up he set to cooking the food he had bought her. He couldn't remember the last time he had paid for something, let alone for someone who was not him. Pulling out the groceries he set to trying to make beef and noodles, it had seemed easy enough. The instructions were simple; put water in pot, bring water to boil, put noodles in pot, stir occasionally for 10 to 11 minutes and drain. All he had to do was heat the beef separately and then combine with seasonings. While the meat was browning he thought he heard Winry speaking. She was talking in her sleep. Sleep, was something he wished he could experience that humans did, and there weren't many sensations he really envied. The idea of dreaming seemed interesting however, it was the only place a person could be completely at the will of their subconscious desires and feel no backlash for their actions. Moving closer to the couch so he could he hear better, he scarcely breathed so he wouldn't wake her.

Watching her eyes move rapidly while closed, he waited to hear if she would speak. "Ed, don't go. Please." Didn't that just figure, of course she would dream about Fullmetal. Not, that he cared or anything. He was getting ready to walk away when she began talking again. "Envy..." She trailed off and he sucked in a breath waiting to see if there was more. "...kiss me." NO WAY! She did not just say that! There was just no way that she was talking about him. Maybe in her dreaming state she had thought of him, but then Ed had probably come back to save her from 'the evil porcupine' since she had been kidnapped. "Envy." His mind was blown, she was still saying his name! Not knowing what to do, he continued to gape at her sure that he looked like she had when he had reverted back to his preferred form. Shock and disbelief were clear on his normally expressionless face.

Before he could even stop what he was doing, his hand was stretched out to her somehow feeling the need to touch her. What the hell was wrong with him!? This was a human! And he was the mighty Envy that cared for no one, not even Dante. Weighing things out for a minute, he decided that if this was an impulse he wanted then why shouldn't he do what he wished? That was definitely a better way to look at this. He always did as he pleased, and with that thought he reached forward and rubbed the back of his hand across her soft face. She seemed to stir, but she didn't look abhorrent at his touch. In fact she seemed to smile a little in her sleep. Backing away he went back into the kitchen to finish cooking for her, an odd feeling building deep in his gut that he couldn't seem to pinpoint the origin of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Winry woke to the smell of something burning, after pushing herself into an awkward sitting position she took notice of the scene unraveling before her. Her apparently unpracticed in cooking, captor was trying to pull the steaming food off of the stove without using the handle on the pan. Before she could yell out a warning the green haired, oddly dressed and barefoot man had burnt his hands and was yelling a string of obscenities, just like someone else she knew. The thought of such a comparison making her smile. Getting off of the couch as fast as possible, she made her way over to the homunculus to examine his scorched hands. When she gently pulled his hands into her cuffed ones, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at her confusedly as if he didn't know how to react to such treatment. She turned him toward the sink and ran his hands under a little cooler than lukewarm water, but after a few seconds she gasped as she noticed that his hands were completely healed. Incredulously turning his hands over to see if she was seeing things clearly, she looked to Envy and noticed the blush that had crept to cover his face.

"How did you heal like that? I have never seen anything like that!" Looking up at his startling violet eyes in questioning, she realized that he was frozen like a deer in headlights because she hadn't let go of his hands. She hadn't even realized that she was still holding them. Dropping hers down in front of her she took a step back to see if giving him distance would coax the answer from him.

"Like I told you before I am a homunculus." Speaking in a cold voice, she wondered what she had done to irritate him so quickly. His strange eyes piercing her to the core with their intensity.

"Okay, all I know about that is that you are an artificial being. Excuse me for annoying you by asking a question and trying to help you. I will keep my hands off of your wonderful personage from here forward." Anger flushed her face as she turned angrily away from him to go back to the living room. However, she was stopped short at the sight of her tools and automail projects laid out neatly on the dinner table, even her oil was placed next to a blue rag that wasn't hers. All of the tools were meticulously lined up in the order she had them in normally at home. Abruptly she turned to look at her contradictory abductor, curiosity burning in her gaze. Why would he possibly have laid all of her tools out, in the exact order she always kept them in? If he hated all humans why bother with giving her something to do that would make her happy? On top of those questions she wanted to know why, when it seemed he had never cooked a day in his life, he would go through all the trouble of making her a decent meal instead of just tossing her some bread and water? His actions weren't adding up. Surmising from her expression where her thoughts had taken her, Envy answered one of her unspoken questions.

"I just did it because I figured if you had your stuff, you would be a good little hostage and stay out of my hair." Sighing melodramatically, he finally turned to face her. Winry gave him a look that showed clearly just how much she didn't buy that. Besides how dumb was he if he was willingly putting a wrench into her lethal grasp? Considering that thought for a moment, she wondered if he simply believed her to be no threat to him. He did seem muscular enough to restrain her if need be, she guessed. Remembering how easily he had just healed, she assumed if she did land a significant blow to his head it would also heal like his hands. She wanted to know more about her mysterious kidnapper. If she was just a means to an end, why make any attempt to be decent to her? She was also curious if Granny would be worried when she found out that Winry was not in Rush Valley, or even worse if Ed and Al came back to have repairs (or replacements more likely) done. Thinking about Ed immediately set her heart to racing, she let her mind play out what he would do if he found out she had been abducted. Would he rage at her absence, or just feel inconvenienced that she wasn't there to put him back together? Picturing his golden hair and warm eyes and the kiss she had shared with the person who was actually Envy, she felt her cheeks catch fire.

Actually, now that she thought about it, she should have known that it wasn't Ed just by the way he had been acting around her. Unfortunately she had given over fully to the fantasy that he had been coming to look out for her and did return her romantic notions. How dumb was she to believe that Ed would have willingly kissed her? Ed had never given her a second thought as anything more than his automail mechanic, someone at he could call on whenever it suited him. Just thinking about her one sided attraction made her feel insignificant and angry. In reality, the kiss even as bumbling as she was sure it was on her part, had been everything she had hoped her first one would be. Briefly she wondered if Envy had enjoyed it all. Wishing she could ask him what he thought, her brow furrowed in aggravation. However that wasn't going to happen, it would be a cold day in hell before she was dumb enough to let him know that she had even given as much thought as she had. He would probably laugh her out of the room. 'Oh, my goodness!' She had just inadvertently admitted that she liked kissing him! Her face was more than likely the color of the blood that was flowing just under her skin.

"HEY! Would you snap out of it? You keep making the weirdest faces between turning red and shaking your head apparently to yourself. I didn't think you were defective." That moment of dissecting his motives had passed and she was back to being mad. Clearly reading her emotions, he conceded to giving her the answer she had forgotten she wanted. "Look the reason I heal like I do is because I have a philosopher's stone at my core that keeps me from dying. I am far stronger than you can imagine in case you were doubting my intelligence based on me setting your stuff out on the table. Even if you did land a few good hits to my skull, you would not escape and I would not be merciful in my discipline for such acts. I am going to take the cuffs off of you when I'm around because you are NOT a threat to me." Deciding it was better to be pissed out of the cuffs, she nodded in acknowledgement of his statement. Reaching inside his tight shirt he pulled out the tiny, silver key, deftly unfastening her bonds and allowing her to regain control of her hands.

"You have a philosopher's stone? Ed and Al have been searching for one desperately, how were you able to obtain one, are there others? What do you need for him to do for you anyways?" Sending her a particularly baleful glare that said he wasn't going there, he walked away from her. Why was he so hateful at the mention of their names?

"You are my captive, I have no need to answer a mere human's questions." With that smug, self righteous statement, she took her newly freed hand and slapped him across the face sharply, to which he responded by grabbing said hand and crushing it in on itself. "I could kill you with the flick of my wrist, don't try my patience. I'm trying to be decent to you but if you are going to hit me there will be no holds barred between us." At the pressure he was applying to her seemingly fragile wrist, she could sense just how easy it would be for him to follow through. She could feel hot tears beginning to well up in her eyes, which she desperately tried to keep from spilling in front of him. Suddenly he gave her the most odd look, strangled almost. When the first tear dropped he practically fell over himself trying to get away from her. "Look don't cry." She thought somehow he had meant to be comforting and yet had come out commanding.

As hard as she tried to keep anymore from dropping down her cheeks, still they fell unwelcome. Then Envy stepped forward and did the unexpected, he placed the back of his knuckles on her soft cheek and caught her tears. "Winry, I'm no good with these types of situations where I don't actually want to make someone upset. So stop, because I don't like it when you cry." How curiously similar to Ed he sounded, without even knowing. Not the 'I could kill you with a flick of my wrist' part but the rest.

Walking over to where Envy had haphazardly left the pan, she began dishing it up wordlessly. Putting some bowl for her and some in a bowl for him, she grabbed some silverware and handed him the portion that wasn't hers. Looking at her strangely holding the bowl and silverware as if it was the devil itself, she suddenly wondered if he ate food. Setting both down on the counter he appeared to be having a battle with himself.

"Look I've never cooked before, so I'm not promising this is going to be good but it's food so you will have to deal with it." SHE KNEW IT! For someone who was so obviously into hurting others she was surprised that he took the time to make her anything when he could have brought her about anything. She nodded at him and gingerly took a bite.As the noodles touched her tongue, she was astonished. NEVER COOKED? This had to be hands down the best beef and noodles she had ever had! Even better than Granny's! He must be exaggerating.

"Envy! This is delicious! There is no way you have never cooked before, I was sure my Granny's was the best, but this is AMAZING!" She smiled up at him trying to put their previous unpleasantness behind them. She shouldn't have gotten offended by his snide statement about 'mere humans' but for some reason it had bothered her to be counted among them and she had taken the action she could without her wrench. Shoveling mouthfuls of food into her mouth made her think of Ed, he would certainly laugh to see her now...or maybe not considering the situation. All too soon she was finished with hers, and he tried to offer his to her as well, but she was stuffed. "Hey Envy, thank you for making me dinner. Did you know that you are the only guy that has ever cooked for me?" He didn't seem to know how to react to her words, so in response he kind of grunted then went into the living room.

Following dinner she had cleaned up some and then sat down at the table with all of her automail tools. She set to working on the arm she had been building for Ed. She was sure that in six months he had probably grown some and made adjustments accordingly. After a couple of hours, she had the feeling she was the subject of an intense stare so she turned to look at Envy in the other room who quickly slid his line of vision elsewhere. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but she was going to get him to talk to her. She wanted to know what he liked and didn't, no superficial human bashing stuff, a real conversation. Picking up her tools she went to the living room to sit by him and do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hope you guys liked the kind of quiet beginning...worry not. Chapter two things speed up considerably. Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
